Fin y comienzo
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: La segunda guerra se había llevado varias vidas, incluyendo algunas que apenas comenzaban. Sin embargo, hubo una pérdida que sin esperarlo, acabó uniendo a varias personas que de otra forma, quizá jamás se habrían conocido. Y eso era bueno. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este fic es para los Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

**Fin y comienzo.**

_Mayo de 1998._

La gente que estaba en aquella ceremonia era la que debía estar.

En lo que iba de aquel mes, abundaban esas tristes reuniones. Algunos ya no llevaban la cuenta de cuántas veces despidieron a un ser querido, todo por aquella maldita guerra que, por fortuna, había terminado ya.

Cuando el rito terminó, increíblemente, la gente no se marchó.

—Se me ocurrió tomar Estudios Muggles —recordó un muchacho alto y moreno, con una vaga sonrisa —Pero ninguna de mis redacciones pasaba de obtener un Aceptable. Megan supo de mi apuro por Fay, porque a veces quedaban en la biblioteca…

—Quedábamos porque me ayudaba con Encantamientos —matizó una chica castaña y bajita, de tez clara y aspecto tímido, que le tomaba la mano al moreno —Megan tenía parientes muggles, así que pensé que podría ayudarte, Stephen.

—Megan siempre fue así —una castaña de pelo rizado, con semblante amable, contenía a duras penas las lágrimas —Sigo sin creerme que ya no esté…

En otro punto del enorme jardín de aquella propiedad, otros muchachos también hacían comentarios sobre la fallecida.

—Según supe, murió salvando a uno de los Weasley —informó una rubia muy bajita a dos castañas idénticas, que tenían enrojecidos sus ojos azules —No sabía que conocieran a Jones.

—La conocía yo —dijo una de las gemelas, que llevaba el cabello mucho más corto que su hermana —El año pasado, en _**noviembre**_, estaba en la biblioteca buscando un ejemplar de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_ porque unos graciosos habían _**roto**_ el mío. Ella me vio y me ayudó a conseguir el libro.

—¿En serio? —la rubia abrió los ojos con asombro —Entonces era mucho mejor persona de lo que siempre pensé. Mira que echarte una mano cuando tú…

—… Cuando es una Carrow, lo sabemos —habló la otra gemela, sonriendo sin muchas ganas.

—Después de eso, a veces nos saludábamos, ¿verdad, Flora? —indicó la gemela de pelo corto, y su hermana asintió —Fue cuando acabé de confirmar que no todos iban a tratarnos como escoria, solo debíamos hacer que nos conocieran mejor.

Los Jones se paseaban por todas partes atendiendo a la gente, intentando sobrellevar el dolor. Megan era la única chica de la familia y una jovencita inusualmente enérgica para ser de la casa Hufflepuff. Empero, sus padres y hermanos estaban comprobando, de primera mano, que a través del tiempo construyó innumerables conexiones con gente que ellos mismos no habían imaginado siquiera. A pesar del dolor, los Jones estaban orgullosos de su hija.

–&amp;–

Era ya muy tarde cuando las últimas personas se retiraron finalmente.

Stephen y Fay, sin soltarse de la mano en ningún momento, quedaron con los amigos de Hufflepuff de Megan para tomar algo en _El Caldero Chorreante_ la semana siguiente. Cuando oyeron eso, Hestia y Flora Carrow rogaron a su conocida rubia, Lily Moon, que pidiera que las aceptaran en dicha reunión. Le costó lo suyo, pero Lily logró su cometido, más que nada porque en aquel grupo se coló Morag MacDougal, una amiga suya de Ravenclaw, quien abogó por las gemelas bajo el argumento de que la enemistad entre las casas ya había traído suficientes desgracias. Además, a Megan no le habría gustado el rechazar a alguien por alguna razón absurda.

Era oficial: la difunta, irónicamente, los acababa de unir de por vida, o eso querían creer.

–&amp;–

_Junio de 1999._

—… Por tanto, los declaro marido y mujer.

La boda estaba más concurrida de lo que esperaban los recién casados. Había sido un poco caótico arreglarlo todo, considerando que debieron ponerse al corriente con sus estudios tras el desastroso séptimo curso que tuvieron, pero al final valió la pena (dejando aparte las protestas de sus familiares por casarse tan jóvenes, claro).

Aquellos que se habían conocido el año anterior en el funeral de Megan Jones estaban allí. Todos. Los meses transcurridos solo sirvieron para afianzar su naciente amistad, honrando uno de los credos de Megan: el de apreciar a la gente por quien era, no por su sangre o su apellido.

Se podía ver a las gemelas Carrow del brazo de sus respectivos novios, conversando sin reparos con Padma Patil y su prometido hijo de muggles.

Morag MacDougal llevó casi a rastras a su marido, Theodore Nott, a felicitar a los recién casados, pues después de todo, el novio había sido un compañero de casa.

Y la novia era abrazada por unas cuantas ex compañeras de dormitorio en Hogwarts: Parvati, gemela de Padma, y Lavender Brown.

—Que sean muy felices, Fay. Cuídalo bien, Stephen.

La aludida, sonriendo como si fuera a llorar de alegría en cualquier momento, sonrió de forma nerviosa. Stephen Cornfoot, por su parte, se mostró solemne y asintió con firmeza.

Los prejuicios no se extinguieron con la segunda guerra, pero de alguna manera, algunas personas los habían hecho a un lado gracias al buen recuerdo de alguien que ya no estaba allí.

–&amp;–

_Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a otro desafío. No estoy muy segura de que quedara bien, pero en fin…_

_Si quedó corto, culpen a las especificaciones del desafío, que entre otras cosas, me soltó que debía ser una viñeta (según lo que investigué, la viñeta tiene más de quinientas palabras pero menos de mil). Así las cosas, y con los personajes sorteados, ¿qué podía hacer? Solo retratar parte del destino que le di a uno de esos personajes, Megan Jones (que a estas alturas mis lectores habituales ya conocen, por medio de la segunda viñeta de "Triada intensa", por el One "Potter tiene la culpa de todo" y por un capítulo de "En Primera Fila"). Al menos esto me ha servido para mostrar a quien, en mi canon mental, es la esposa de Stephen Cornfoot, porque hasta la fecha no había pensado mucho en ella, solo en el hijo de ambos._

_En fin, espero que les gustara. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
